Honda Civic (EG)
The Honda Civic (EG) is a compact hatchback in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in Choro-Q 2 and Choro-Q 3. Real life info The EG generation of the Honda Civic was introduced in late 1991, which consisted of 2-door hatchback, 2-door coupe, and 4-door sedan bodystyles. This page will mainly focus on the hatchback model, which is featured in the Choro-Q series. Engine choices included a 1.3-liter D13B2 inline-4 (producing 74 hp and 102 lb/ft of torque), a 1.5-liter D15B inline-4 (producing 103 hp and a 1.5-liter D15B2 inline-4 (producing 89 hp and 88 lb/ft of torque), a 1.5-liter D15B7 inline-4 (producing 102 hp and 98 lb/ft of torque), a 1.5-liter D15B8 inline-4 (producing 70 hp and 83 lb/ft of torque), a 1.5-liter D15Z1 inline-4 (producing 92 hp and 98 lb/ft of torque), a 1.6-liter B16A2 VTEC inline-4 (producing 160 hp and 111 lb/ft of torque), a 1.6-liter B16A VTEC inline-4 (producing 170 hp and 116 lb/ft of torque), a 1.6-liter D16Z6 VTEC inline-4 (producing 125 hp and 106 lb/ft of torque), and a 1.6-liter D16A8 inline-4 (producing 128 hp and 108 lb/ft). Transmission choices included an S20 A000 5-speed manual, an S20 B000 5-speed manual, or a 4-speed automatic. In Japan, trim lines included the EL (D13B2), MX (1.5-liter), ETi (1.5-liter, manual transmission), VTi (1.5-liter), SiR (1.6-liter, manual transmission), and SiR II (1.6-liter). In 1992, the automatic transmission became available on the ETi, and the ML model was added to the lineup. In Australia, trim lines included Breeze (1.3-liter D13B2), GL, and Si (1.6-liter D16A8); all models featured standard power windows. The Si was offered with manual or automatic transmission. In Europe, trim lines included DX (D13B2), LSi, VEi, ESi, and VTi (B16A2). In North America, trim lines included CX (1.5-liter D15B8 in US, 1.5-liter D15B7 in Canada), VX (1.5-liter D15Z1, S20 A000 transmission), DX (1.5-liter D15B7) and Si (1.6-liter D16Z6, S20 B000 transmission). The CX was the base model, with manual windows, mirrors, locks, steering, and transmission; Canadian models used the D15B7 engine instead of the D15B8, offered an automatic transmission (which included power steering), and added intermittent windshield wipers. The VX was made for fuel effiency; it was lighter than the CX, with less trim/molding, use of aluminum for the 13" wheels, alternator bracket, front-left engine mount; lightweight crank pulley, smaller fuel tank, and redesigned underbody trim for better aerodynamics. The DX added a tilt steering wheel, intermittent wipers, side molding, rear wiper w/washer, and rear cargo shelf. Si models added rear disc brakes, 14" wheels with plastic hubcaps, power windows, power mirrors, body-colored door handles, cruise control, power sunroof with tilt, 9,000 RPM tachometer, white-striped interior fabric, and dashboard clock (in addition to the engine/transmission above). All North American Civics came with a standard driver's side airbag. In 1993, North American Si models featured body-colored side mirrors. The DX gained a manually adjustable passenger side mirror. The Australian Breeze model was upgraded to a 1.5-liter D15B2 engine, and the VTi model went on sale there, featuring rear disc brakes and electric sunroof. The EL X model was added to the Japanese lineup, powered by the 1.3-liter D13B2 engine. In 1994, ABS and rear speakers were added to the Si, and the fabric pattern is changed to a checkered pattern. The MX Limited model was added to the Japanese lineup. Australian Civics gained a standard driver's side airbag midyear. In 1995, Canadian CX models added a rear wiper w/washer as standard; the manually adjustable passenger side mirror and side molding became optional. Choro-Q 2 The Civic (EG) is body 55 in Choro-Q 2. Notes * It is unclear which specific Civic model is featured in Choro-Q 2, but it features black plastic door molding trim. Choro-Q 3 The Civic (EG) is body 072 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * Although the Civic in Choro-Q 3 is almost identical to the one in Choro-Q 2, the lower edges of the body are stretched slightly to accommodate slightly larger tires. Appearances * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles